The present invention relates to mechanisms for the control of automotive brake and acceleration systems by handicapped drivers without the use of lower extremities.
Prior art control systems to allow handicapped drivers to easily and safely operate automobiles are bulky complicated mechanical linkages which are "add on" systems. Most of the systems required a substantial amount of energy to actuate brake pedal through the purely mechanical levers normally used. Additionally, to steer the car while braking or accelerating many times requires full use of both hands, having one on the steering wheel and one on the accelerate-decelerate lever -- eliminating any possibility a handicapped person operating an automobile with only one arm or only partial mobility in both hands.
Furthermore, prior mechanical lever "add on" systems normally utilize a portion of the already limited leg room in present passenger automobiles to connect the hand operated levers to the brake and accelerator pedals that further obstruct entrance to and exit from a motor vehicle by a handicapped person.